


Mistakes and Happiness - Part 4: Home on the Range (Vignette)

by PnP



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputee, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Married Couple, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Snow, Soft McCree, Titty fuck, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PnP/pseuds/PnP
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo have settled into domestic bliss.  They’ve been married for years and now live on the fully functional cattle ranch that once belonged to Jesse’s dear, old grandfather (Abuelo).  They take care of the cattle, horses, and two cats they adopted by the name of Maki and Sundance.  Hanzo’s hair has gotten grayer, and Jesse’s body has gotten softer, but years have only polished the love between these two.  In this vignette, Jesse and Hanzo enjoy the first snowfall of the season together as a happy and still highly sexually-active married couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome once again, McHanzo fans! Same disclaimer as before: the writing style may come across a little jarring because it’s basically an RP of one of our favorite pairings of all time. You’ll notice a POV shift every few paragraphs or so between Jesse and Hanzo. Not to mention this is largely unedited… You’ve been warned, y’all.
> 
> We hope you enjoy this extremely fluffy fluff, full of the fluffiest fluff that ever did sex. What?
> 
> -P&P

It had been a dark morning, the clouds over the mountains and plains so thick that Jesse said they were sure to get some snow.  And he was right.

Hanzo had just finished putting a blanket on his horse in the stable when he stepped outside, and a little feathery flake floated past his face.  He lifted his hand and touched it.  It melted almost instantly.  He looked around.  More flakes were starting to come down, speckling the air.

“Jesse!”  He called into the stable.  “It’s snowing!”  


Jesse was busy cleaning the muck out of his horse’s shoe, before he had to go out and  gather the cattle in. His honey was calling though and, even after years of being together, Hanzo wasn’t much good at shouting. Unless they were fighting. Or having sex. Jesse pushed himself up, a little stiff from the cold, especially on the bit where his elbow connected to his robot arm. Good thing the Doctor had situated it with a heating mechanism a while ago.  
He tugged on the belt loops of his pants as he walked closer to Hanzo. He looked outside.  
“Whatcha say, Pumpkin? Snowin’?”  
Jesse looked up.  

 

“Look.”  Hanzo peered around.  “Just like you said it would.”  The snowflakes swirled through the air.  He looked down at the grass.  “I wonder if it will stick.”  
  
“Mmm. Been colder than a virgin’s tits, so maybe.” Jesse scuffed his boot on the ground. He pulled his gloves out of his back pocket and began to put them on. He peered over at Hanzo. “Why don’t you scurry on back to the house, darlin’? Get yourself something warm to drink. I can gather in the cows today.”

 

“We had snow in Japan, you know.”  Hanzo put his hands on his hips, pretending to be cross but unable to keep from smiling at his thoughtful ‘hubby.’  “I’ll be fine. I can help.”

  
Jesse gave a doubtful hum as he wiggled his fingers to get them onto his fleshy hand.  
“I’m worried about your legs, honey… If it’s anything like my elbow-- which I know it is--” He leaned, closer to Hanzo. “--you’re gonna be sore when we get home.”

 

It was hard to argue with Jesse when he said he was worried.  Hanzo knew he already made Jesse worry enough with his stubborn nature and how far he pushed himself physically.  Hanzo hated to admit it, but the false legs, though powerful, definitely started getting painful as each day wound down to a close.  And the crisp weather was already making them a bit disagreeable.

Hanzo cupped Jesse’s bearded jaws lightly, giving them a little rub.  “I’m glad you have so much of this to keep you warm.”  He kissed Jesse’s lips.  “Hurry back.  I don’t want you to catch cold.”

  
  
Jesse beamed and chuckled as Hanzo caressed and kissed him. He was just glad Hanzo liked kissing it. Then again, they were both pretty well out on the facial hair department. “It won’t take long. The cows will be just as cold as us.” Jesse kissed back, paused. “Ooo, your lips are warm.” He bent his head and tipped his hat back for another kiss.

 

Hanzo obliged him, humming with contentment. He loved kissing Jesse outside. Anywhere really. But something about it felt so sweet out in the open, with the air chilly around then. Their lips parted with a smack. “Giddyup, Cowboy.” He smiled. “I'll be waiting.”  


“I’ll be back before you can get breakfast made.” He reached around and gave Hanzo a tap on the rear with his hand.  
Couldn’t have taken him more than an hour. He was right. The cows were all waiting at the fence border to come into barn. Probably the quickest day he’d had that year. Jesse came back to the house, a bit sore from the cold, his facial hair, hat, and shoulders powered with snow. He dusted off as much as he could outside, but he was trying to be careful in the genkan.  
“Tadaima!” He said, like he said every time he came home. He could smell something cooking. All he’d had was coffee this morning. “Snow’s stickin’ sug!”

 

“It is?”  Hanzo looked away from the stove for a moment to take in the view from the kitchen window.  “Ah!”  It was coming down so thickly now.  He turned back to the stove, flipped over the two egg-in-the-holes he had going, and stirred the hot cocoa.  “Break--breakfast is almost ready.”  He stumbled a little over the word ‘breakfast.’  That was a tough one, even after all this time.  


Jesse laughed. “You should come see me. I look like a Christmas tree.”  
He knew he had snow all over. That was always funny. He remembered it sticking to abuelo’s stache that was wider than his face and it looked like handlebars on a bike.

 

Hanzo peered through the kitchen doorway to look at Jesse in the genkan.  He laughed.  “You look like a snow beast.”  He was about to rush back to the stove but paused.  “Undress there.  I don’t want it wet in the house.  I put dry clothes for you by the first step.”  


“Aww, honey, it’s cold here.” He kept dusting himself off, but started to unbutton his wooly-lined coat, doing as he was told. “I’m gonna get all nipped out and then you won’t be able to stop touching me. Then how will I get breakfast?” He grinned.

 

“I’ll just touch you while you eat.”  Hanzo smiled and returned to the stove.  


Jesse called out, “Hentai!” as Hanzo disappeared around the corner. He laughed to himself as he undressed, taking a moment to pause to look at his belly. It was soft, hairy. He poked it, sure there was muscle underneath. Oh well. Fat, married. And happy. Just like Abuelita said he’d be one day.  
“Fwoo!” He undressed quickly, and pulled on his new clothes. Hanzo gave him a pullover shirt and a sweater. Hm. Must have meant something was gonna happen because he didn’t give him underwear either. Or he forgot. Jesse learned he shouldn’t ask too many questions though, because sometimes it ruined one of Hanzo’s little surprises. When he pulled on his warm socks, Jesse sighed and gathered up his wet clothes in a bundle. He peered into the kitchen.  
“I’m gonna put these in the laundry room.” He smiled. Hanzo was wearing the tanuki apron. The one with the big-ass balls. He was definitely up to something. Jesse padded away quickly and came back, rubbing his hands together. “Shit, it smells like Thanksgiving.” He slid right behind Hanzo and started rubbing his hands on Hanzo’s hips. “Whatchu makin’, sugar?”

 

Hanzo felt warm inside as Jesse came up behind him, lingering nice and close.  “Egg-in-the-hole.”  He looked at Jesse over his shoulder. “And hot chocolate to warm up my bullrider.”  He nudged his butt into Jesse’s crotch.  


“Noticed you gave me sweatpants. _And_ no underwear.” Jesse grinded right on the crevice of Hanzo’s buttocks and kissed his neck. “That’s pervy, sweetie.”

 

“It is?”  Smiling to himself, Hanzo shut off the burner under the skillet, but he kept the hot chocolate on low.  He’d slipped a little extra surprise in it, but he wouldn’t tell Jesse about it until after that first sip.  “Maybe you just want to be pervy.”  


Jesse bent his knees and tucked his shaft right below Hanzo’s ass. He giggled as he pushed there. “Always.” He smooched Hanzo’s ear before pulling away. “I’ll set the table.” He turned, but Hanzo had already done it. “Okay. No I won’t.” He went to wash his hands.

 

Hanzo moistened his lips as Jesse humped on him, feeling a spark of excitement as that thick shaft parted his cheeks through the fabric.  It was a good thing Jesse only pushed once right now… Otherwise breakfast definitely would’ve gotten cold.

Hanzo brought their food to the table while Jesse washed his hands, and he poured more coffee, wanting to save the special cocoa for “dessert.”  He sat down, waiting until Jesse was ready too.  “Enjoy, my love.”  Hanzo gave him a little smile and started eating.  


Jesse reached across the table before Hanzo could grab his knife and held his husband’s hand and his hands and slipped away fingers. Jesse stroked his thumb over the ring he’d gotten Hanzo. He looked at the dark metal for a moment before looking into Hanzo’s eyes. He smiled. “Thank you, sweetness.”  He held Hanzo’s hand across the little round table as they started eating. After his first bite Jesse made the biggest yummy noise he possibly could. He smiled at Hanzo as he chewed. “Mm, honey. What did you put in it? Your cum?”

 

Hanzo snorted, coffee almost coming out his nose.  “I’m glad you like it so much,” he said, chuckling.  He cleared his throat and gave Jesse’s hand a squeeze.  He took a bite.  “Mm.  It is pretty good.  Almost as good _your_ cum.”

 

Jesse’s shoulders wiggled as he laughed. He traced his socked feet on the inside of Hanzo’s ankle, knowing the sensors could feel it. Jesse started stuffing his face then. It was so good. He took seconds. He never failed recognize that he was one lucky bastard-- having a man who could cook and was this god-like at sex. And one that adored him. Jesse almost cried into his eggs when he started thinking about it too hard. He took a sip of his coffee.  
“Mmm. You always make it the way I like.” He beamed. “Thank you, darlin’.”

 

Hanzo smiled.  “You’re welcome.”  He was lucky to have someone this sweet, this _appreciative_ for even the small, simple things he did.  Hanzo’s gaze lingered on Jesse, adoring the sight of him.  He was glad they wouldn’t be going back outside.  Looking at Jesse right now, he really wanted to spoon on the couch, all bundled up together.  Hanzo had never liked cold weather...until the first time they did that together.  “It is a little cold in here…”  


He loved it when Hanzo was trying to be all sneaky about telling him what he wanted. Jesse glanced over at the stove, his head jerking up with a pursed lip point. “What do you have on the stove? Can we drink it while we snuggle?”

 

“Mm.”  Hanzo nodded eagerly.  “That’s the hot chocolate.”  He stood up to prepare it, getting two mugs and taking out the whipped cream.  He’d added two things in the hot chocolate that Jesse liked very much--cinnamon and tequila.  He was curious to see if Jesse would be able to tell what it was.  He filled their mugs and topped each with whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon.  He smiled at Jesse as he crossed to their living room, happy that they were on the same wavelength, ready for “snuggle time” as Jesse sometimes called it.  Hanzo set the mugs down on the coffee table so that he could take off his legs.  


Jesse had grabbed some of their thickest blankets. He had made a spot for Hanzo. He could smell that tequila in it. But he knew that Hanzo wanted a guessing game. He was so cute. When he sat to take his legs off, Jesse got closer.  
“Here.” He said, bringing Hanzo’s thigh into his lap. “Let me.”  
Jesse gave the length of it a firm rub, knowing it’d be sore from the cold. He got to the switches and gently plucked them. One done, Jesse bent his head down and gave Hanzo’s knee a smooch before covering it with Hanzo’s pantleg. He did the other the same way and put Hanzo’s legs in the lower level of the two-tiered coffee table. Once Hanzo was situated how he wanted, Jesse dragged a blanket over them both and wrapped another one over the top of their shoulders.  
In this expanded part of their house, the entire room was almost double paned glass, and the view of the sunrise was exquisite over the rolling hills. Jesse handed Hanzo a mug and held Hanzo in his arm.

 

Hanzo watched Jesse carefully and dotingly remove the legs, those brawny hands so gentle. He felt a tug in his chest. Bundled up, Jesse's arm around him, Hanzo sank into Jesse's side, resting his head on Jesse's shoulder between sips of spiked cocoa.

They watched the snowflakes fall, both quiet, warm, and happy together. Hanzo sighed deeply, so at peace. He loved this house. He loved this man. There was nothing about his life these days that he would change. Making sure to lick the cream off his lips first, Hanzo turned his head and gave Jesse's shoulder a kiss. “My Jesse.”

  
Jesse had already taken care of his cream. A little bit of it lingered on his mustache.  
“Your Jesse. Always.” He pressed his cheek to Hanzo’s head and made a smooching sound. He took his first sip of the chocolate. “Mm. You spiked it.” Jesse laughed and took a longer drink. “It’s not even eight in the morning. Bueno.”

 

Hanzo chuckled. “We’re adults. It's okay.” He ran a hand over Jesse's thigh and squeezed.  


“It’s no wonder I’m fat. With the spread you make.” He licked his lips, feeling that tequila already. “It was so good. I could marry you all over again.”

 

Hanzo smiled and set down his mug. He laid across Jesse's lap on his back. “I'd say ‘yes’ again.” He gazed up at Jesse and stroked his cheek.  


Jesse’s heart gave a little _tha-thump_ and his cheek warmed where Hanzo touched it. He took another drink but then set his cup away, despite it not being finished. He knew he had some in his mustache but he leaned down, stroking those adorable pieces of hair that escaped right above Hanzo’s ears. He loved it when Hanzo was like this. And it happened so much more frequently when they had finally taken the plunge and lived together. He loved having Hanzo around, draping over him, like a cat. Jesse stroked his hand over Hanzo’s chest, his fingers tucking into the rounded V of Hanzo’s shirt.  
“Wanna make out?”

 

Hanzo nodded, face warm. “Yeah.” He _really_ did. He kept horizontal, inviting Jesse to lay down with him or on him.  


Jesse appreciated that he never had to really play games with Hanzo. Unless Hanzo wanted to play games. That was always fun, but so was just _going for it._ Jesse smiled and gave each of Hanzo’s cheeks a kiss before he laid right next him. They’d gotten a _big couch_ when they first when shopping for their place with almost no argument. Because spooning was fun and it turned out that Hanzo really liked it. Jesse wormed his knee between Hanzo’s thighs and brought the blanket over them both. He started to kiss Hanzo’s face, traveling over his features before finally ending up on his lips. Jesse McCree couldn’t keep his hands to himself for long though. Hanzo’s ass was too good. He stroked it, listening to his hubby purr.  
           

Hanzo shifted, making room for Jesse, but once his Jesse settled, Hanzo was right up against him. He closed his eyes. The gentle press and brush of Jesse’s lips over his face felt so nice. “Mmm…” He hummed as Jesse kissed his lips and caressed his ass with that big, robotic hand. That husband of his could never leave his ass alone for long.

Hanzo pushed his hand up into Jesse’s hair and swirled. The ends were still a bit damp from the snow. Hanzo sucked a little harder on Jesse's lower lip, his kiss noisy, but he didn't care. Jesse seemed into it right now, and he always said he loved the way Hanzo kissed him.

Hanzo stroked down from Jesse’s hair to his jaw. He broke the kiss, breath thick. His heart pounded. “ _Aishiteru_.” He joined their lips again briefly, petting Jesse's beard. He nuzzled Jesse's cheek. “I love you, husband.”  


Jesse’s heart always pounded when Hanzo said those words. It didn’t matter how long they’d been together. He wrapped Hanzo in his arms, squeezing with a firm grip.  
“Aishiteru.” He kissed along Hanzo’s cheekbone. “I fucking _love you_ , my hubby.” He chuckled before letting him out of that bearhug. Jesse wrapped his thigh around Hanzo’s hip and started to kiss him, his bulge nudging Hanzo’s more closely than before. He mumbled between his kisses. “My cherry pie… my lovebug…”

 

Hanzo smiled as Jesse wrapped him in that tight bearhug.  Each doting word and kiss made him feel warmer and warmer.  Jesse loved him so much… Sometimes it was overwhelming.  The rest of the time it was heaven.

Hanzo’s package tingled as he felt Jesse’s press there, that enticing, warm mound in his pants.  Hanzo turned a little more onto his back as Jesse kissed and murmured to him, urging Jesse with his body to get on top.  Those ridiculous pet names… He didn’t know how Jesse thought of them half the time.  Hanzo just wasn’t that spontaneously creative.  He opened his mouth to caress inside Jesse’s with his tongue.  “Hahh...auhh…”  


Jesse obliged, taking his cue from Hanzo, their bodies having learnt how to tango with _much_ practice. His weight bore down on Hanzo, whose breath Jesse heard escape in a sexy as hell low note. Jesse let Hanzo tongue him, his hands tucking up into Hanzo’s underarms. His thumbs circled over Hanzo’s pecs as they kissed.  
“Hwuhh… Hwaa--” Jesse turned his head to give a suck on Hanzo’s tongue, his hips rocking a little. He’d grown to like dry humping with his hubby _a lot._ The friction of Hanzo’s shapes through the fabric was so raunchy. His member was starting to get stiff. He clawed a hand up into the hair on Hanzo’s crown, messing up Hanzo’s braid with a groan.

 

Hanzo rubbed Jesse’s shoulders and upper back as his husband rolled on top.  Jesse was heavy, but something about that was so damn satisfying.  Hanzo felt his nipples get firm under his sweater as Jesse’s thumbs stroked over his pecs, just as keen to Jesse’s touch now as they had been at age twenty.

Jesse’s hips were going now.  Hanzo’s buttocks and abs tightened to push his crotch harder against Jesse’s.  He gave a grunt as Jesse gave his hair a sensuous tug, their tongues whirling together.  He was getting hard…

He lifted his leg to curl it around Jesse’s thigh, but when he missed he remembered why, and his kiss faltered.  Damn that phantom limb…  


Jesse didn’t let Hanzo’s lips or that leg get away. He clasped Hanzo’s bottom lip in his, pulling as his hand curled around Hanzo’s thigh, gripping in the middle of it to keep them pushed together. Jesse’s own thigh slid beneath Hanzo’s hip, to make it easier for Hanzo to stabilize him as they kissed. In this sweet position, Jesse grinded, his cock standing in his sweats without underwear. He knew Hanzo liked the grey on him so he could see when Jesse was wet. Jesse pulled back but kept his hips rolling so Hanzo could see his tip right on that heather grey darken. He smiled and pressed his other hand into the couch, hovered above Hanzo, his practiced hips moving as smooth as a sea-eel.  
“Hehh… Nhm.” His eyes flitted up from his crotch to Hanzo’s.

 

Hanzo had faltered, but Jesse was there to catch him, kissing him and holding his thigh up to keep them grinding nice and close.  Hanzo wound his arms around his husband’s neck, his kisses wet and pulling with passion.   _I love him, I love him so much…_

He was breathless once the kiss broke.  His eyes, narrow with pleasure, traveled down to the rise in Jesse’s sweatpants as his husband raised up.  The cotton was darker where Jesse bulged the farthest.  Hanzo moistened his lips, cheeks flushing.  Fuck, he loved seeing cotton stretch and get wet over Jesse’s dick, and by this time Jesse knew, didn’t he?  Hanzo rubbed his own hard-on against Jesse’s balls, massaging, giving him a little thank-you for the show.

“Fuck, you’re hot, Jesse…”  


“Hahh-hh… Stomach’s hangin’ lower than it used to…” Jesse chuckled, his spine tingling with that pleasurable rub from Hanzo’s cock.

 

Hanzo slipped his hands into Jesse’s shirt and rubbed them over the accused belly.  “It’s right where it’s supposed to be.”  He arched his back to give Jesse’s lips a kiss.  


“Mmm.” Jesse bent both of his knees to slip beside Hanzo’s buttocks. His cock slipped lower, grinding into Hanzo’s balls and perineum. He kissed back with fervor, rocking Hanzo with his hips and thighs. They were stomach-to-stomach, chest-to-chest, lip-to-lip. He kissed and kissed until they were both drooling and sweating underneath that blanket, only taking a hurried moment to breath.  
“Nhhm. That was some damn good hot chocolate.” He chuckled and went for another kiss.  

 

Hanzo’s laugh got muffled in their kiss.  He rubbed Jesse’s waist, giving it a squeeze as their kiss broke.  “Tequila.”  It was getting hot under the blanket... He grabbed the bottom of his sweater and started to wriggle out of it.  
           

“Heh. I knew it.”

Jesse helped Hanzo out of his top, admiring the way that braid fell and how Hanzo was _naked_ underneath that sweater. He immediately grabbed Hanzo’s tiddies, giving them a good squeeze before going in for a kiss.

“Oppai ga suki.”

 

Hanzo laughed as Jesse went straight for his bare tits and verbally expressed his fondness for them as well. Jesse’s Japanese could always make him smile. Hanzo hummed in their kiss as Jesse squeezed. He gave Jesse a playful bat of his tongue, encouraging him.

 

Jesse batted his tongue back, his thumbs circling Hanzo’s nipples. Reveling in Hanzo’s mouth, Jesse hummed and chuckled like his teenage self used to. Hanzo always knew how to make him giddy. He pulled back with a suck.

“Mm darlin’... Touch my _penis_ \--” he laughed then dove into Hanzo’s neck, nuzzling.

 

Hanzo nudged his dick harder against Jesse as his husband thumbed his nipples, loving how pert and tingly he felt in all those places. Another laugh huffed out of him at Jesse’s blatant request. His hand slid eagerly down between their bodies.

“ _Doko…_ Where is it…” Smiling, he pretended to fumble, groping teasingly.

 

Jesse grunted as he was tickled, and he nosed down to his sweetie’s chest. “Mm… not here.” He kissed that dark olive of his husband’s nipple, not yet pink with pleasure.

 

Hanzo’s cheeks burned as Jesse started kissing his nipple. He brushed his hand down the center of Jesse’s crotch from balls to cock, up to where Jesse’s dick pitched his sweatpants. “This…” He gave a rub right on the tip. Fuck, that wet fabric… “Did I find it, Jesse?” He squeezed lightly.

 

Jesse groaned, happy they had a house that was _miles_ away from anything else. They could be as loud and rowdy and dirty as they wanted. Jesse pressed his hairy cheek to Hanzo’s chest, rubbing it on Hanzo’s nipple. He made eye contact and nodded. “Yeah, baby you found it.” His eyelids were heavy with pleasure and the building need for an orgasm. Fuck, the sun hadn't even come up over the hills.

 

Licking his lips, Hanzo’s fingers slithered under Jesse’s waistband, skimming over his hairy splashdown to give his dick a generous rub. “Hm… Should we let this big guy out?” He tickled up Jesse’s long shaft. He could feel the veins pulse against his fingertips.

 

Jesse shifted, his hands on the couch by Hanzo’s sides and rose up a little bit, looking into Hanzo’s eyes.

“I think we have company.”

He jerked his chin, gesturing to the spot above Hanzo’s head. Maki and Sundance were staring, watching. Jesse smiled.

 

Hanzo looked over, and sure enough, there was their little black-and-white, Maki, and their huge, fluffy tabby, Sundance. Sundance was purring loudly.

“ _Oi, neko_ …” Hanzo reached up with his free hand and rubbed Sundance behind the ears. “Your dads are busy.”

 

Sundance took that as an invitation and started to crawl down onto Hanzo’s shoulder and knead his chest. Jesse frowned. “Goddamn cat likes tits as much as I do…” Sundance rubbed his face on Jesse’s. Jesse sighed.

“How'd I ever let you convince me to get _two_ cats instead of _one_ dog?”

 

Hanzo grunted under the press of those four little paws supporting the rest of Sundance’s bulk. “It would've just been Maki. If you weren't so stubborn.   _Itai_ \--no claws!” He winced.

 

“Hey--” Jesse picked Sundance up with his robot arm, eliciting an annoyed trill and he set Sundance on the ground. The cat ran away. Maki just kept staring.

“It would have just been _Sundance_ and it would have been a dog if you weren't so stubborn.”

 

“Maki looks like a maki. You wanted to name a cat after an outlaw.” Hanzo lurched forward to press his brow to Jesse's.

 

Jesse grinned. “I'm not gonna make you mad when you've got my second most precious possession in your hand.”

 

Hanzo chuckled. “Second most precious?” He gave an affectionate rub.

 

Jesse chuckled, closing his eyes.

“If you have to ask then I'm not doing a very good job as your husband.” He kissed Hanzo’s lips.

 

Hanzo smiled against Jesse’s lips as the kiss broke, petting Jesse's hair. Hanzo moved to lay his head and shoulders back down, but they met something furry and breathing, and it gave a mew of protest. “Damn it, Maki--” Maki moved out from under him and scuttled away after Sundance. Hanzo sighed and laid all the way back down. He chuckled. “Where were we?”

 

Jesse laughed, his belly shaking.

“I think we should go back to bed. We can close the door!”

 

Hanzo laughed.  “Good thinking.”  He stroked Jesse’s cheek.  “Can I get a ride there?”

 

Jesse grinned. “Ride ain't gonna stop when we get there.” He got off the couch, crouching with his arms out for Hanzo.

 

Hanzo grinned back and wrapped his arms around Jesse’s neck.  He gave Jesse a smooch on the ear and squeezed his thighs around Jesse’s hips as his husband carried him to the bedroom.  He reached out and shut the door behind them.  “Alone at last.”  He gave Jesse’s ear a nibble.

 

Jesse smiled.

“Just you, me, my dick and your ass.”

Jesse clapped his hand over Hanzo’s buttock, spanking him. He strode to the bed but kissed Hanzo before he crouched down and set Hanzo on the end of it, sitting up.

 

Hanzo leaned forward to kiss Jesse’s face, running his hands up and down Jesse’s arms as his lips brushed over all those features he adored.  “Hahh… Want me to suck you a little first?”  He smooched Jesse’s lips.

 

Jesse’s face blushed. His skin tingled with that request. He never really liked asking for blowjobs, they were so much work, but when Hanzo gave him oral it drove him wild. He loved watching his Hubby’s hot mouth wrap around him and take him. Jesse nodded, rubbing his nose on Hanzo's facial hair.

“Mmm. Please suck me.”

Jesse stood up, right in front of Hanzo. He stripped his shirt off.

 

Hanzo watched unabashedly as Jesse took off his shirt, those strong, beautiful arms bending, that masculine, hair-covered chest.  He loved seeing the flush that overtook Jesse whenever his hubby knew he was about to get oral.

Hanzo gazed down hungrily at that neglected rise in Jesse’s pants.  Rubbing Jesse’s, thighs, Hanzo leaned in to plant a kiss on it.  He could already smell Jesse’s sex on the wet cotton.  He wanted a taste... Hanzo opened his mouth wide, huffing over the bulge as he took it into his mouth, fabric and all, and gave a hard suck.

 

“Ahh…”

Hanzo’s lips were that fucking amazing color that only Asian’s had-- like the skin of a plum. Jesse’s ass tightened and he could've crushed a coal into a diamond between them with the way that Hanzo sucked on him.

“Ghh--no--”

Jesse was about to protest but then again, he was the one that liked doing the laundry. His hands tensed in the air by Hanzo’s head. He gritted his teeth. That wet fabric was rougher on his skin than Hanzo’s tongue. More friction. Jesse’s breath left him and he pet Hanzo’s sideburns, tickling.

“Heh. Dirty old man. I gotta do laundry later.”

 

Hanzo looked up, locking their stares. His eyes narrowed roguishly as he kept right on sucking. If Jesse was going to do laundry, Hanzo would sure as hell make it worth his while.

Closing his eyes, he stroked up Jesse's hips and squeezed his husband’s ‘almost’ love-handles. He pulled off Jesse’s package with a huff and looked up at him again. His fingers traced along Jesse's waistband. He smiled and gave Jesse’s belly a kiss right by the navel. “Hubby…”

Hanzo tucked his fingers into the elastic and pulled the pants carefully down his thighs. He cupped Jesse’s buttocks, rubbing them gently as he nibbled and kissed the base of Jesse’s shaft, letting the length of it rub on his cheek.

 

“Mhnnn…” The grip of Hanzo’s mouth and that sopping fabric was too much. Hanzo’s hands moved on him with expert precision. He shivered, gazing down.

 _Hubby_ …

It was so cute. So uncharacteristic of what people thought of Hanzo to be like. Jesse remembered when they were first an _official_ thing and the group knew about it. The reaction was… interesting. And Genji, out of everyone, was the most supportive. Everyone else kept asking Jesse what he saw in this _grumpy, unaffectionate, standoffish_ person.

Their words. Not mine.

“Fwooo…”

The cooler air accompanied Hanzo’s hands stroking on his skin. His cock twitched as Hanzo nibbled it. The thing always had a mind of its own.

“Fuck… you're so hot…” Jesse stroked his hand back through Hanzo’s hair, his wedding ring gleaming in the morning light that had finally broken. “I'm one lucky bastard.”

 

Hanzo smiled and nuzzled into Jesse’s dark patch of hair. He lifted his mouth and put his lips to the head of Jesse’s penis, letting the girth part them as he pushed forward. He kept the penetration in his mouth shallow at first but took Jesse deeper with each slow bob of his head. He hummed around Jesse’s erotic, pulsing flesh, his fingers pressing dimples into Jesse’s buttocks. He concentrated on breathing through his nose, Jesse’s size filling his mouth and reaching back to his throat. He sucked loudly, eager to give his loving husband all the pleasure he could.

 

“Ohhnnn…” Jesse had to take a little step forward, planting one shin against the bed to keep himself from falling. He kept his hips as still as he could as Hanzo got to work. It wasn't easy taking a cock like his, but damn if Hanzo wasn't good at it after all these years. Fuck, his mouth was hot. Waves of pleasure accompanied each pump of Hanzo’s mouth. He was getting longer, harder.

“Unhh--” Jesse’s voice was cut by a grunt. “--can you take your hair out, sweetheart?” His fingers ran down the back of Hanzo’s head, down his salt and pepper plait.

 

Hanzo drank in Jesse’s moans, loving his low sounds of pleasure. His scalp tingled as Jesse ran his fingers over his hair. Hanzo reached back and tugged his hair free of the tie for Jesse to touch and play with.

“Hwu--” Hanzo pulled back to circle his tongue around Jesse’s cock, drool escaping the corners of his mouth as he swirled. “Huhh…” He maneuvered his tongue to probe the tip of it against Jesse’s slit.

 

Jesse scored his fingers thru Hanzo’s hair as that capable tongue swirled, rubbing him this way and that, making those delightful wet sounds.

“ _Aah--”_ Jesse couldn't help but gasp when Hanzo moved in his slit. Fuck, that wet, hot probing really made his arousal crest. “Mmm…” Jesse held as still as he could, but his thighs were twitching with the effort. His balls were getting tighter. His hands clenched in Hanzo’s hair.

 

Hanzo could feel Jesse tremble, and when he rubbed those hairy thighs, the muscles were hard as a rock. Jesse was trying so hard not to move.

Hanzo pulled off, gasping. “Jesse…” He kissed up Jesse's stomach, leaning closer as his spine straightened. Flushed and feverish, he rubbed his chest against Jesse’s standing shaft, letting it slide up and down in the crevice between his pecs. “Mm… Take me.” Hanzo looked up at him. “I'll let you fuck me wherever you want, husband.” He kissed. “Just take me.”  
  
Jesse breathed like he had just been underwater for a really long time. His brow knitted. He was so turned on, sweat broke on his back. His whole spine curled as Hanzo kissed his tip. His dick jerked, precum lacing Hanzo’s chin.

“Ohn. Mmn.” Jesse bit his lip, his head rolling back. “Just like that--” he started to move his hips, grinding right between his hubby’s glorious tits. They'd only gotten better with age. “Ohh… _fuck-- lick it--”_

 

Hanzo hips tensed, his own shaft wanting to jerk. He loved hearing, seeing, and smelling Jesse this turned on. Hanzo squeeze his muscular pecs together, making them bulge around Jesse’s thrusting, throbbing member. He opened his mouth wide to lick and wag his tongue over the head. “Hahh...luhh…”

 

Jesse hissed with Hanzo’s squeezing. The pressure combined with that little tongue tickling and teasing him was so _fucking_ good. Jesse’s hand gripped in Hanzo’s hair as he thrusted slowly, Hanzo’s hairless skin getting wet and making that tantalizing noise as he slid along it.

“Ah-- _so good_ \--”

He pushed up for Hanzo to take him in his lips, holding himself still.

“Suck me-- _please_ \--”

 

“Mmm…” Hanzo hummed against Jesse’s tip, his own heart pounding. “Again?” He chuckled teasingly. He licked. “ _Oishii…_ ” He took Jesse back in his mouth, sucking audibly and pumped his head.

 

Jesse laughed but it turned into a turned on hum as Hanzo pumped on him. His body was burning, that warm flood filling his package and thighs, making him tingle. He held Hanzo’s head and pulled out. Jesse dropped to his knees and kissed Hanzo before he could catch his breath. He wrapped his arms around his husband, his tongue diving in to get a taste.

 

Hanzo pressed into that kiss, his grunt of excitement muffled against Jesse's mouth. His chest swelled as Jesse hugged him, that body hot, sweaty, and sexy as hell against his. Hanzo fumbled with the drawstrings of his pants as their tongues played together. He unraveled the bow and tugged the waistline loose, huffing.

 

Jesse caught wind of what those hands were doing and broke the kiss to pull Hanzo’s pants from his legs. His own were next and he kicked them off his feet. Helping Hanzo up onto the bed, Jesse squeezed Hanzo’s ass and licked his own lips. He looked into Hanzo’s eyes as he lowered his body down, and started grinding, shaft on shaft with Hanzo. His hands caressed up Hanzo’s thighs and sides, to find his fingers and curl together with them.

“ _Uhhn--huhhn--mmn!”_

 

Hanzo panted as Jesse rubbed on him, their goods so hot and wet on each other. He squeezed Jesse's hands, gazing up into his eyes and holding that stare as they moved together. Hanzo couldn't put into words even if he tried just how much he loved their lovemaking. “Hahhnhh… annhh…” He shivered and twitched with ecstasy, his hair splayed all around his head. “ _Ahh, Jesse…_ ”

 

As they humped together, arousal building, Jesse put his nose to Hanzo’s, unable to look away. “Hahh--Hanzo--” He grinded a little more quickly, eliciting the most amazing sounds from his partner, before letting up. He kissed Hanzo again, huffing.

“Ahh--babylove--you're so hot--” he sucked on Hanzo’s lips. “--made me so thick--” He rubbed on Hanzo’s shaft, side to side, to emphasize.

 

“Ohhhnnn…” Hanzo stretched his head back, shoulders shifting as Jesse rubbed side to side down there. Even without feet, he felt that phantom sensation that his toes were curling. “Feels so good, Jesse… Ahh, it's big…”

 

Jesse tingled with his lover’s words, he started grinding quickly, his breath quick.

“Hnn… honey… I wanna come…”

 

Hanzo panted, Jesse’s fast grinding shaking his body. “You can come in…” He dragged his fingers through Jesse's hair. “I'll hold your load if you want me to…” He kissed Jesse's cheeks. “Whatever you want, my beautiful Jesse…”

 

Jesse blushed as Hanzo kissed his cheeks. He swallowed. He didn't ever wanna force Hanzo to… not when it was sweet like this. Being given permission had gotten so incredibly arousing to him over the years. Jesse’s shoulders rolled and he looked into Hanzo’s eyes.

“Lemma grab the lube.” He beamed and smooched Hanzo’s lips before rolling off and grabbing the bottle on the nightstand. They were the only ones here so leaving it out was fine. Jesse came back, grinning from ear to ear, trembling with excitement as he got between his honey’s legs.

“Mmhm--hh…” Jesse warmed the lube on his fingers. “You wanna be this way? Sideways? Or Doggy?”

He never forgot the first time Hanzo had called it _doggy_ instead of doggy style. He teased him about it ever since. It was so cute!

 

Doggy… Jesse was never going to let him live that one down, was he?

Doggy style sounded pretty fun right now actually, and his knees were feeling pretty good…

Smiling at his husband, Hanzo rolled onto his stomach. Planting his knees with his chest still on the mattress, he arched his back and stuck out his ass. “Doggy, Jesse.”  
  
“ _Phew--”_ Hanzo was in a good mood. He must have snuck some tequila before breakfast. Naughty man.  
Jesse panted a laugh and his cock bobbed, pleading to go inside that sexy ass _now_. He was plenty wet but Hanzo’s puckering hole, that same delicious dark olive color as his nipples, needed to be given some attention. Jesse pet his fingers along it, circling that twitching skin. He felt Hanzo clench and he pet his hubby’s buttock.  
“You had some tequila… didn’t you?”  
At the invitation of Hanzo’s hole spreading open, Jesse pushed his finger inside.  


“Hahh--” Hanzo’s hips twitched, his thighs clenching. He blushed, burning from his ears down to his chest. “Maybe.” He pushed his ass up, flaring himself as best he could for Jesse to touch.

 

“Maybe?” Jesse chuckled, his finger swirling. “You’re tipsy, sweetcheeks.” He chuckled. “Not that I’m complaining.”

 

Hanzo huffed against the bedspread. “ _Urusai ne…_ ” he groaned, writhing with pleasure. He reached down between his legs and gave himself a rub.  


Jesse chuckled and turned his hand and used his thumb to rub inside Hanzo, the strong digit curling. His forefingers rubbed on Hanzo’s pair. He circled them in time with his thumb pressing and watched Hanzo’s face.

 

“Ahnn--ah, fuck…” Hanzo whispered. He trembled as Jesse teased his balls. His hole squeezed around Jesse’s thumb. He was getting slippery, the easy glide of his husband’s touch sending a thrill through his whole body.  


Jesse checked to make sure that was a good _ah, fuck_ before he kept going. Hanzo was relaxing, opening up. Jesse slipped his thumb out and reached down to give Hanzo’s pair a gentle squeeze.  
“You ready?” Jesse said, massaging him as he looked down.

 

Hanzo moaned as Jesse squeezed his sack, making him dizzy with pleasure.  His hips rolled, his swollen shaft reaching and wet.  “Hahh… yes…”  


Jesse inhaled as Hanzo moaned, loving his face, wishing he could take a picture. Fuck, he was so sexy it made Jesse shiver. His cock jerked, begging for action. Jesse grabbed it, situating himself a little closer.  
“Hwu…” He breathed, his hand steady on Hanzo’s hips. He pushed in.

 

Hanzo gasped, the breaths that followed loud and staggered.  No matter how much his ass had been trained from so much sex with Jesse, that cock was _big_. The arch of his back deepened as he carefully pushed against Jesse’s movement, offering more of himself, helping his husband get balls deep.  Hanzo shut his eyes, listening to Jesse’s grunts and the slide of their skin as Jesse moved that magnificent cock in and out.  


Hanzo’s ass just had this way of making sounds that turned Jess on. Like his lips. It sounded like kissing. Fuck, each push and pull made his whole package swell with arousal, quick as if someone was giving him an injection.  
“Nhnn… Ohnn. Fuck, honey! Goddamn!”  
Every time they made love, it felt like they hadn’t done it in forever. And with Hanzo moving this way it was driving him wild. He felt like that 19 year old boy, fucking his _little boyfriend_ in that bathhouse…  
But it was better. Because Hanzo wasn’t that little boyfriend anymore.  
Jesse lowered himself down, forcing Hanzo’s legs to spread and his hips to sink. It took the strain off Hanzo’s knees when they were flat on the bed, and Jesse could be closer too. He planked and thrusted into his husband, grunting.

 

Hanzo moaned quietly as Jesse sank over him, spreading his thighs and pressing him into the mattress.  His voice broke again as Jesse started thrusting faster.  “Yes… Love, yes…”  He loved giving Jesse sex.  The man was just so sweet to him, practically worshipped him.  That they got to feel this good together, that he was able to bring Jesse to such a high… Hanzo was so thankful for it.  “Ahh--I--I love it--Jess--ahhh--”  


Jesse bent his head and kissed Hanzo’s shoulder, sucking. He was huffing through his nose, a low groan building in his throat. Hanzo was squeezing him. Their huge bed was moving. Jesse could feel that peak coming.  
“Hh-- Hhn--Unhh--”  
His hips clapped on Hanzo’s ass.

“Ah, _sugar--”_  
Jesse’s cock exploded and he lanced deep, as deep as he could. Fuck, it was a long one. Jesse held his moan out as he let his cum out.

 

Hanzo shivered as he felt Jesse start to peak.  Jesse’s voice rumbled in his chest against Hanzo’s back, the sweat collecting between their hot skin.

“Hhh-- _ahhhh!_ ”  Fuck, Jesse’s cum was hot!  “Hnnhh--”  Hanzo clawed at the covers, disheveling their bed.  Jesse still rubbed his shaft inside a few more times, spreading his load as he chased that last tingle of pleasure.  “Ahhh…” Hanzo’s own shaft pulsed, firm and wet against his stomach.  


Jesse panted, for one moment, taking a rest on Hanzo’s back as the afterglow settled in. Damn, that had been a good orgasm. His eyes lazed open and he could feel the tension in his husband’s back and buttocks. Hanzo was waiting. It was his turn.  
“Mmm. _That felt too good--_ ” he muttered in Japanese, giving Hanzo’s ear a kiss. He chuckled, then continued in English. “Your turn, sweetheart.”

 

Hanzo moistened his lips.  They curved in a smile.  “Hehh…”  He turned his head, craning it over his shoulder, begging for a kiss with his eyes.

 

Jesse obliged without pulling out, leaning in to give his honey lovin’ man a kiss.

 

Hanzo shut his eyes, purring in that kiss.  Jesse was so good at matching their lips, and he was never lazy about it, even after an orgasm.  Their kiss ended sweetly, with a little smack.  Hanzo chuckled.  “I like it when it’s my turn…”  He wiggled his ass a little, teasing the shaft still hugged inside.  “But then… I like it when it’s your turn too.”

  
Jesse practically giggled and he nuzzled Hanzo’s cheek.  
“I just like you.” He smooched before lifting himself up, his arms flexing. He started to move again, stimulating his softening cock. He thrusted, circling his hips before he dug his cock in like a shovel to Hanzo’s favorite spot. His load crept back on his cock, Hanzo’s muscles squeezing around him. His head rolled back with a moan. “Ohn… I can feel it coming up…” He muttered before getting lower and tucking his hand beneath their bodies. Hanzo got up when Jesse gave him space. Jesse kept thrusting as he reached to grab his hubby’s wagging dick. He started stroking it. “Hnnh… baby…” _Squelch, squelch, squelch._

 

“Fff--ahhh!”  Hanzo twitched as Jesse’s cock jabbed right on the magic spot.  Jesse called it his ‘easy button.’  It felt a like a million glorious nerve signals of pleasure lit up Hanzo’s whole downtown.  Shit--he was already orgasming.  He gave a ragged cry and cussed, his shaft tingling and throbbing as Jesse started milking it.  He thrusted hard into Jesse’s grip, the whole bed shaking and squeaking.

“Rhh--ahh--Jesse--fuck--ahh--”  Hanzo eyes teared with pleasure.  He gripped the covers, his knuckles white.  His hips sped up.

He came, letting himself bay with ecstasy.  His head and eyes rolled back.

 

Jesse kissed Hanzo’s back as he felt his husband come. He kept jerking him slowly until it was all out. Hanzo’s deep noises of ecstasy were music to him. Jesse smiled as he felt Hanzo finish. “Hh-hhn… _Kimochii_?” He asked, liking to hear Hanzo admit it, even if it was obvious. Jesse pulled out with a sigh, shifting to lie on his side next to Hanzo. His lips traveled along Hanzo’s shoulder blades.

 

Hanzo panted into the bedspread, his pulse finally starting to slow down. He smiled with a small, breathy chuckle.  “ _Kimochii…_ ” he murmured.  “Nnhh…” He turned carefully to face his husband.  “Fuuu…”  His body broke out in goosebumps.  He huddled against Jesse, that beard tickling his nose.  


Jesse chuckled. “Cold?” He rubbed Hanzo’s arm, cooling with sweat. He grunted and sat up to pulled the covers over them. He spied that spot where Hanzo had came. He would definitely have to do laundry sooner than later. His hubby hated stains. Jesse laid back with him.  
“You should make hot chocolate more often…” He wove their legs together and wrapped Hanzo in his arms.

 

This felt so cozy and nice, naked under the covers with Jesse while the snow fell outside.  Hanzo laid his head against Jesse’s shoulder, his fingers stroking the hair on his husband’s chest.  “Mm… I should.”  He turned his head to give Jesse’s skin a soft kiss.  
  
Jesse loved this. He felt so lucky. He made kissing noises into Hanzo’s hair.  
“I love you, darlin’.”

 

So much warmth filled Hanzo’s chest that it almost felt hard to breathe.  “I can feel it, Jesse.”  He wrapped his arm around Jesse’s body, flattening his hand on Jesse’s back before giving it a slow stroke up and down.  “It feels so good.”  He tucked his head below Jesse’s chin, kissing his collarbone and the top of his chest.  He spoke right against Jesse’s skin.  “I love you so much.”  


Oh, that did it. Jesse felt the tears welling. He gripped Hanzo tighter as he started to cry. He didn’t want Hanzo to see. His voice broke a little in his throat. He started to cry. Goddammit.

 

Hanzo could feel Jesse’s chest start to shake.  He heard that little catch in his breath.  Brow pinching, Hanzo lifted his head to find tears in Jesse’s eyes.  “Jesse!  What’s wrong?”  He stroked Jesse’s cheeks subconsciously to comfort him, staring intently.  


Jesse pouted, his lip trembling as he tried to stop himself. It didn’t work. He choked.  
“N-nothin’. I just-- _love you--”_

 

Hanzo gazed at him, bewildered.  Jesse was crying because of that?  Hanzo felt an ache in his chest… in his throat.

They really had been through so much to finally be together.  They’d made huge mistakes, had both gotten hurt too many times to count...

But _God damn_ was it worth it.

Hanzo pressed his brow to Jesse’s, shutting his eyes against the sting in them.  Their bare chests heaved together, their hearts close.  “Thank you, husband.”  
  
           

 

 


End file.
